Tsuyu Asui
|romaji= Asui Tsuyu |alias= |birthday= February 12 |age= 15 (first appearance) 16 (current) |gender= Female |height= 150 cm (4'11") |weight= |bloodtype= B |hair= Dark Green |eye= Black |quirk= Frog |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= Ganma Asui (Father) Beru Asui (Mother) Samidare Asui (Younger Brother) Satsuki Asui (Younger Sister) |occupation= Student |affiliation= Salty Banks Middle School (Previously) U.A. High School Oki Mariner Crew (Formerly) |teams = Team Mineta Shie Hassaikai Raid Team |fightingstyle= Melee + Support Combat |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Asui Tsuyu}}, also known as the , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Tsuyu is a short girl of a relatively slender build, compared to her classmates, who has notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced, and she also demonstrates some frog-like mannerisms, like hopping on all fours instead of running, and holding herself in a way that is somewhat connotative of a frog. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side. Her hero costume consists of a bright green turtleneck bodysuit, tan-colored gloves with large buckles on each wrist guard, and two matching belts, one above her breasts, a strap at either side going around her shoulders, and one around her waist, little green dots embedded into it all the way around. Two black lines run all the way down her suit, each framed with yellow, and she wears tight black boots with markings in the shape of a “V” on her thighs, green webbed flippers resembling frogs’ toes on her feet. She wears a headband, its color matching that of her gloves, and goggles with dark green-tinted lenses attached on either side. Her winter costume isn’t largely different, though she now wears a ring around her neck with two bubble-shaped objects just above her shoulders, presumably to help with the regulation of her body temperature (her Quirk causes her to hibernate when it drops a significant amount), and her goggles are newly fitted with a visor so she can wear them more comfortably. The markings on her suit are also slightly different, in that the two lines only start just below her breasts rather than from the top of her suit, and she has two rounder markings on her chest. Gallery Chapter 122.png|Tsuyu's Manga Profile. Tsuyu Asui Full Body Hero Costume Anime.png|Tsuyu's first hero costume. Tsuyu Asui Winter Costume.png|Tsuyu’s Winter hero costume. Tsuyu Asui One's Justice Design.png|Tsuyu in My Hero One's Justice. Personality Tsuyu is a straightforward and laid-back individual who always speaks directly from her mind and what she thinks about others. Tsuyu prefers to be called "Tsu", but only by people she views as friends. She commonly refers to everyone with the honorific "-chan", save for teachers and other authority figures. Tsuyu's parents were always busy at work, requiring her to become the caretaker of two younger siblings at a young age. Under those circumstances, Tsuyu grew into a highly mature and responsible individual who could divide her attention between school and home duties without letting one interfere on the other. This also means that Tsuyu knows how to lead and look after people, keeping them safe and at ease if they don't feel so. She has strong morals and principles, and is willing to oppose her friends to defend them from decisions she considers rash. When several members of Class 1-A agreed to rescue Katsuki Bakugo after the Vanguard Action Squad Invasion, Tsuyu was the most outspoken against it, asserting that acting on their emotions and breaking the law to rescue him made them essentially the same as villains. Tsuyu is noticeably calm and collected, being able to stay levelheaded and focused even during the most stressful situations. A honor student since middle school, Tsuyu has great judgment, can communicate her intentions easily and is rarely moved by emotion, making her an incredibly dependable ally who's capable of covering for a partner's weaknesses. For those reasons, Recovery Girl describes her as a "perfect pillar of emotional support". However, even Tsuyu has limits when it comes to staying composed, having broken down in despair or heartbreak a few times. Her words may also come off as unintentionally harsh thanks to her blunt honesty, resulting in her feeling guilty and regretful when she speaks out against her friends. Her usual expression consists of a vacant stare, which makes reading her thoughts and emotions difficult for those around her while also creeping them out in the process. Tsuyu has a habit of tipping her finger against her mouth while speaking, pondering or showing curiosity. She tends to say "ribbit", emulating a frog's croaking, at the end of her sentences or as a replacement for many of her single word replies. Abilities Overall Abilities: Tsuyu has proven to be a highly capable individual. Using the frog-based abilities granted by her Quirk, Tsuyu excels in both close-range and long-range combat. She employs a fighting style that involves a great amount agility and powerful leaps to evade, surprise, and confuse her opponents, as well as using her increased leg strength to deliver powerful kicks. Tsuyu can also use her elongated tongue in a grappling or whip-like fashion. Tsuyu also possesses great camaraderie, effectively combining her own Quirk abilities with that of anyone she’s paired with. Tsuyu is a very outstanding student with little to no weaknesses, and can provide support to anyone, even someone as powerful as Fumikage Tokoyami, one of the strongest students in Class 1-A. Her overall abilities make her one of the strongest female students in her class. Tsuyu's abilities garnered the attention of Nejire Hado, the third strongest student of U.A. High School's Big 3, who recommended both Tsuyu and Ochaco to intern alongside her under the tutelage of Ryukyu, the No. 10 hero (formerly No. 9). Keen Intellect: Tsuyu has proven to be very intelligent and analytical. Quirk : Tsuyu's Quirk allows her to do anything a frog can do, such as: *Hopping long distances. *Extending her tongue up to a maximum of 20 meters (which is strong enough to lift an entire person's body weight). *Sticking to walls. *Ejecting/washing her stomach. *Secreting a mild, itch-inducing toxin. *Camouflaging herself. Since she is frog-like, when she is exposed to cold temperatures for too long, she goes into hibernation and is unable to function. As part of her training, Tsuyu worked out all the muscles in her body, including her tongue, by rock climbing on the side of a cliff while having her elongated tongue remain in place at the top of the structure. Super Moves * |Hogoshoku}}: Tsuyu uses her frog-like body to match the temperature and color of her surroundings in order to mask her presence. * : Tsuyu and Ochaco work together to float debris and throw it at the enemies. Stats Equipment Camouflage Costume: Tsuyu's hero costume changes colors along with her, blending in with her surroundings when she uses her Camouflage ability. Battles & Events Relatives Trivia *Tsuyu's preliminary design was less frog-like and more human in appearance, with smaller eyes and mouth. She was also supposed to be more downbeat. *According to Tsuyu's Volume 2 profile: **Her favorite thing is the rainy season. **Her favorite food is jelly. **Tsuyu was originally conceived as a male character, but was turned into a female because Class 1-A lacked girls at the time. She shares this aspect with Toru Hagakure. *Tsuyu's surname contains the kanji for and , and her first name contains and . **When written together, the kanji in Tsuyu's first name translates to . *Tsuyu's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 3 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 13th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 6th in Class 1-A's midterm scores. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Tsuyu's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Tsuyu ranked 6th in the First Popularity Poll. **Tsuyu ranked 9th in the Second Popularity Poll. **Tsuyu ranked 2nd in the First US Popularity Poll. **Tsuyu ranked 5th in the in the Second US Popularity Poll. *A mugshot of Chika Amatori from the manga bears a striking resemblance to Tsuyu.World Trigger Manga: . **Additionally, Tsuyu's birthday is a day after Chika's (February 11), both have the kanji for in their names, and both seem to be related to frogs (in World Trigger's system, Chika's zodiac sign is Rana, the frog). *With her birthday taking place in February, Tsuyu is the second youngest student in Class 1-A, as everyone was 15 when they started U.A.'s school year in early April. *After moving into Heights Alliance, Tsuyu still maintains contact with her younger siblings through video chats. *Tsuyu, Momo Yaoyorozu, Minoru Mineta and Mina Ashido all share the same Costume designer. Quotes *(To her classmates, regarding the rescue mission for Katsuki Bakugo) "We're all still in shock over Bakugo's kidnapping... so we have to think about this calmly. It doesn't matter how righteous our feelings are. If we start another fight...if we break the law...then we're no better than the villains!" *(To Himiko Toga, regarding being called by her first name) "Cut it out! Only people who are my friends can call me that!" References Site Navigation es:Tsuyu Asui fr:Tsuyu Asui it:Tsuyu Asui pl:Tsuyu Asui ru:Тсую Асуи Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Asui Family Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Aichi Category:Ryukyu's Agency Employees Category:Hero Interns Category:Oki Mariner Crew